Never Hesitate
by xxScatteredBlackRosexx
Summary: A trio of short DNAngel yaoi stories. A horny Krad drives Dark crazy, an impatient Satoshi pushes Dai's limits, and a pervy Dark has a thing for Emiko. Review and have some Sato-sushi and Dark-buns.
1. Wait

Satoshi worked his hands through Daisuke's fire red hair. The boy beneath him panted and shivered as Satoshi planted little kisses down his neck until he finally stopped to suckle Dai's collarbone.

He stayed there toying with Daisuke for what seemed like forever before he suddenly dropped to his knees and un-buckled Dai's belt. "Sa-Satoshi, I think we should wait!" Daisuke squealed out. Satoshi growled under his breath and tore off Daisuke's pants. Dai flushed pink immediately, whimpering as Satoshi tore all his clothing from his body. "Please, Satoshi!" Daisuke cried out when Satoshi took him into his hot mouth. Satoshi hummed around Dai's length while bobbing at a tantalizingly slow pace. He flicked his tongue at Dai's base as would occasionally take his member out of his mouth to blow on the head and fondle his balls.

Satoshi began to bob faster, eliciting soft moans and whimpers from the red-head he was pleasuring. Eventually Satoshi took Dai out of his mouth and pumped his organ in his hands.

Daisuke threw his head back in a moment of ecstasy and came on Satoshi's now grinning face. "Glad we didn't wait, now aren't you?"


	2. Later

"Dark," Krad hissed out "stop teasing!" "Who's teasing?" Dark said playfully and stuck his ass directly in Krad's face. "Seriously!" Krad shouted and shoved Dark away from him. Dark made a pathetic whimpering noise as if Krad had hurt him in some way, but it was obvious he was only trying to get pity. He crawled back to Krad and sat on his lap like a child on Santa, wrapping his arms around the blondie's neck.

"Dark I'm fucking warning you." Krad growled in a very pissed tone. Dark ignored him and started tickling his collar bone with one of his own feathers.

Krad grunted and tossed Dark off of his lap and into the wall on the far side of the room. "Bastard! That really fucking hurt!" Krad rushed towards Dark, feeling a sudden pang of regret for hurting the dark-haired beauty. "Sorry…" he grumbled apologetically, inspecting Dark over to see if he might have bruised anything.

He didn't see anything that was wrong other than a small bump on his elbow. He got up to go get an ice-pack for his lover's limb when he felt Dark clinging to his arm. "Let go, I need to go get you an i-" "If you kiss it better it won't need an ice-pack." Dark interrupted him, earning a questioning look from the blondie. "Pwease?" he whined childishly.

Sighing, Krad got level with Dark's bruise and gave it an awkward little kiss. "Better?" he asked, and upon hearing a giggle he assumed so. "It still huwts a wittle" Dark said, continuing his baby-talk "but I think if you pway wiff me later it'll go away." Krad glared at him and had an urge to slam his face into the wall, but instead sighed and gave in. "Fine, later."


	3. Not Now

"Mmm…? Dark…? What the fu- gah!" Daisuke shot upwards, banging his head on the ceiling above the top bunk, only to look down and see a grinning Dark looking up at him. A grinning naked Dark. A grinning naked Dark with his head between Daisuke's legs.

"Happy birthday Dai." Dark said in a tone that could only be described as sexy. "…Dark what the fuck are you doing?" "I wanna give you a blow job." "No." "…Please?" "Mom's gonna be up here in a bit." "But that's what makes it exciting! C'mon, your mom's seen your penis before hasn't she?"

…

"Do you have some fucked up fetish or some other freaky shit going on in your head that I don't know about yet?" Daisuke poked Dark between his eyes and thought of all the weird kinky stuff Dark might be into. 'Bondage', 'sadism', and 'masochism' were the first words to pop in his head. "I don't have a fetish I just think your mom's hot."

Daisuke stared at Dark for a moment, not really believing what he heard. "Hey she is! Don't fucking look at me like that!" Dark spoke defensively, seeming to have forgotten about the blow job he wanted to give Dai a bit ago. "Emiko is a grade A premium piece of ass!"

…

"Dark?" "Uh huh?" "Get the fuck outta my lap, perv."


End file.
